


Black and white, and red all over

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-14
Updated: 2004-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life is like those little squares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and white, and red all over

Your life is like those little squares. Small, bite-sized blocks of black and white, no shift, no drift, no blurring of lines. Your strategies are bound by the rules already defined. It's an age-old game. It's like being a Luthor.

Your father broke the rules. Your father took his castle and moved it diagonally across the board. You understand why – sometimes those squares are just too neat. You'd appreciate some grey, a little shading to make the flat morality interesting.

Sometimes you'd like to smash the board and cut people with the shards. The Luthor in you likes it bloody.


End file.
